A depilation apparatus of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,422. The pinching discs of the known depilation apparatus are pivotable by means of a number of sliding bars, which bars are displaceable along the drive shaft, and alternately enter the pinching position with the two adjoining pinching discs. Hairs present in the depilation opening are thus pinched between the pinching discs and pulled from the skin by the rotation of the drive shaft. The pinching discs are provided with a polygonal central opening by means of which the pinching discs are passed over the drive shaft and the sliding bars with clearance, and are spaced apart in an axial direction in wedge-shaped grooves which at the same time define the pivot axes of the pinching discs. The extent of the clearance of the pinching discs around the drive shaft is determined by the value of the angle through which the pinching discs are pivoted about the pivot axes in the pinching position.
A disadvantage of the known depilation apparatus is that the pinching discs are arranged loosely in radial direction around the drive shaft because of the clearance required for the pivoting movement. The clearance leads to undesirable displacements of the pinching discs in radial directions during rotation of the drive shaft, which may cause wear of the pinching discs and the drive shaft as well as rattling noises of the depilation apparatus.